Warren Cook Gets Grounded for Mega Humanity (Luna Starfire's version)
Warren Cook gets grounded for Mega Humanity is a GoAnimate Special with the plot and transcript being created by Luna Minami. Cast *Warren Cook ~ Voiced by Brian *Alan Cook ~ Voiced by Alan *Catherine Cook ~ Voiced by Catherine *Luna Minami ~ Voiced by Kimberly *Caillou ~ Voiced by David *Dora ~ Voiced by Kayla Transcript see Alan and Catherine in the living room angry Alan: "Warren, come downstairs! We want to talk to you." walks into the living room shocked Warren: "What is it, dad and mom?" Catherine: "We checked your computer, and you got blocked by Luna. Is that true?" Warren: "Um, yes." Alan: "Oh my god! Warren, you are grounded for mega humanity! By the way, we're off to work." Catherine: "And while we're at work, don't upload any fake VHS openings and do not watch any Disney movies. Got it?" Warren: "Yes, dad and mom!" and Catherine walk away. Warren is scheming Warren: "Since my parents are gone, I am going to make a fake VHS opening!" is in his room on the computer laughing Warren: "Yes! I finally made the Opening to Wreck-It Ralph 1984 VHS, real not fake. Now I am going to upload it to YouTube!" minutes later Warren: "Wow! That VHS opening looks great!" leaves the house scheming to: Warren at the video store Video Store Manager: "Hello! Welcome to the video store. How can I help you?" Warren: "May I please have Dumbo 70th Anniversary Edition on DVD?" Video Store Manager: "OK. Here you go. Have a nice day!" Warren: "Thank you!" to: Warren at home Warren: "Yes! I finally got Dumbo 70th Anniversary Edition on DVD! Now it's time for me to watch it!" minutes later Warren: "That was the best movie I've ever watched! Since my parents are still at work. I am going to Disney California Adventure!" Warren arrived at Disney California Adventure Warren: "Look! There's Cars Land!" Caillou, and Dora appear angry Luna: "Warren! We can't believe you went to Disney California Adventure!" Dora: "Your parents told you that you're banned from everything made by Disney!" Caillou: "You're in big trouble young man! Go home now while we call your parents!" Warren: "No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! I'm sorry for this! I promise won't make anymore fake VHS openings again! Please forgive me!" Luna: "We will not forgive you. We also heard that you made the opening to Wreck-It Ralph 1984 VHS, real not fake! That VHS opening was strongly fake! That movie was released in 2012, not 1984, and it didn't come out on VHS!" Warren: "Caillou, can you do the opening to--?" Caillou: (does a 2002-2003 Godzilla roar) (in Scary voice) "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! I NEVER DO FAKE VHS OPENINGS! NOW GET OUT OF OUR SIGHT OR ELSE WE'LL CALL THE POLICE ON YOU!" Warren: (running away in Buzz Lightyear's voice) "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" picks up the phone Luna: "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Cook. Your son went to Disney California Adventure without permission and while grounded!" Alan: (voice on the phone) "What?! Warren went to Disney California Adventure? Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! He is so grounded when he gets home! Thanks for telling us that!" Warren gets home Alan: "Warren Cook! We can't believe you went to Disney California Adventure! You know that you aren't supposed to do Disney things! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for mega humanity." Catherine: "Now get in the car! We're taking you to the airport so you can go to the Dominican Republic." to: Warren, Alan and Catherine are in the car driving to the airport Catherine: "It's for your own good. Escape from Dominican Republic and you are grounded for gigantic humanity!" and Catherine take Warren to the airport, no conversation Person at the desk: "Can I help you sir?" Alan: "Yes! We would like a ticket for Warren for Dominican Republic, please." Person at the desk: "OK, here you go. Warren, enjoy!" enters the plane crying hours later V/O: "We will land in Dominican Republic shortly. Please remain seated during the landing." to: Warren at Dominican Republic Warren: "This is the worst day ever!"Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by LunatheMagicalGirl